


Hide or Die

by ETNMystic



Series: Mystic's Original Works (Possibly Transferred From My Other Accounts On Other Writing Sites) [16]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24018118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/pseuds/ETNMystic
Summary: Three kids are left with a babysitter who decides to play a game.Ready or not......here she comes.....
Series: Mystic's Original Works (Possibly Transferred From My Other Accounts On Other Writing Sites) [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726699
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	1. Cara's POV

"Kids, the babysitter's here," the mother yelled.

Jessie, Parker, and Madison didn't respond. They were too busy with their entertainment. Peeking through the window, I could see that Jessie was looking at a magazine, Parker was asleep on the couch, and Madison was on her laptop. These kids, I had heard, had been naughty very recently. They had driven out twelve other babysitters, or so I heard, with their non-responsive attitudes. But I knew just how to deal with naughty children.

The door of the house opened up and the mom greeted me with a smile.

"Oh hello! Come on in," she said.

I steeped inside the quaint little house to see the three children.

"Kids, this is Cara. She's going to be your babysitter."

"Okay," said Madison.

"Whatever," the other two responded.

"Okay, I'm going to be gone for a few hours, Cara. Try to be patient with them. They aren't too social. You're the thirteenth babysitter this month, so I hope that you can handle them."

"It'll be alright. I know just how to handle them," I said with a grin.

"Kids, I'll be back at around ten-thirty. Be sure that you're in bed with the lights out before I get back."

"Whatever," the three said.

"Have a good time, you four."

"Oh, don't worry. We'll have tons of fun tonight," I said as the door closed behind the mom.

* * *

"Alright, children. We're going to play a game. We're going to play hide and seek," I said with an evil grin.

"Okay," said Madison.

"Whatever," said the other two.

"I'm going to give you to the count of fifty to hide. The last one who lives....wins," I said.

The kids eyes' widened in fear.

"One, two, three, four," I said covering my eyes.

I heard the sound of six scrambling footsteps and grinned even wider.

"...forty-eight, forty-nine, fifty! Ready or not. Here I come!" I finished.

I knew that this was going to be no ordinary game of hide and seek. For two of these children, I would be the last babysitter that they would ever have.


	2. Hide or Die, Chapter 2 (Jessie's POV)

"Three, four, five, six," the babysitter counted.

I frantically searched for a good hiding spot. I wasn't sure if she was kidding when she said that the last one who lived would win, but I didn't dare let my guard down. 

"Fifteen, sixteen, seventeen," she counted.

I ran into my brother's room. Think, Jessie. Think! Where can you hide? I looked around quickly. Under the bedside table? I peeked under the tablecloth and saw my brother.

"Hey! This hiding spot is occupied! Find your own," he whispered.

I dropped the table cloth and looked around.

"Twenty-four, twenty-five, twenty-six."

Oh man! Oh man! Oh man! I needed a really good hiding spot and fast! I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw an open closet door. 

"Thirty-six, thirty-seven, thirty-eight."

"Well, it's not the best hiding spot, but it might do," I said to myself as I ran to it. I scrambled inside and shut the closet door as quietly as I could.

"Forty-eight, forty-nine, fifty. Ready or not! Here I come," she finished.

The game had begun.

I stood in the closet, hyperventilating. My heart thumped violently in my chest. But it was just hide and seek, right? Maybe Carrie had been joking after all just so that we would get off of the couch.

"Where are you, children?" she asked in a sing-song tone of voice. 

I heard her foot hit my brother's Nerf gun. He had dropped it right by his closet the day before. My heart pounded even faster.

"I know you're in here."

I heard the closet doorknob rattle a bit and my heart jumped in my chest. Then it stopped, the sound of footsteps, replacing it. I listened intently. There was no sound. Had she left? Or was it just a ruse to make us come out of our hiding spots? I decided to check.

I opened the closet door and looked around. Nothing out there. Everything was dead silent. I gave a sigh of relief and closed the door. 

"This is a good hiding spot," I said to myself.

Suddenly I heard the switch of a flashlight. I looked to the bearer of the light. 

"Hello," the bearer said to me.

I gave a scream. Standing there, in her red-striped, long-sleeved shirt and jeans, her eyes flashing me a demonic gaze was the babysitter. The last thing I ever saw.


End file.
